


Breaking the Rules

by katambrosius



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bladder Control, Chastity Device, Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: The door to the bathroom is open, and Merlin can see the toilet from where he paces in the hall.  He wants to close it, removing the reminder of his torment from his vision, but that will mean opening it again, which will waste time.  Merlin has been waiting all day.  Arthur sealed his bladder with his three favourite toys; a flexible cock plug, a chastity cage, and locked jeans - two locks he desperately needs undone - two locks for which he has no key.  Well, he does have keys, for emergencies, but that would break the rules of the game, and Merlin loves this game.





	

Merlin shifts his weight from foot to foot as he fumbles with his keys. The pressure in his bladder has long since passed uncomfortable, and is now a little painful. He rubs his thighs together subconsciously, as the key finally slips into the lock. His relief is short lived, however, when he realises that Arthur is not home. 

The door to the bathroom is open, and Merlin can see the toilet from where he paces in the hall. He wants to close it, removing the reminder of his torment from his vision, but that will mean opening it again, which will waste time. Merlin has been waiting all day. Arthur sealed his bladder with his three favourite toys; a flexible cock plug, a chastity cage, and locked jeans - two locks he desperately needs undone - two locks for which he has no key. Well, he does have keys, for emergencies, but that would break the rules of the game, and Merlin loves this game. 

Merlin can’t let go, he can’t give up. His bladder is sealed tight, and he can’t even pinch his dick to relieve the pressure. His jeans are too tight, pressing cruelly on his distended bladder, refusing to allow it room to expand. Unable to stand still, Merlin dances around the flat, bouncing and squirming as the seconds tick agonisingly slowly. Oh _god_ , he needs to pee. His bladder is pulsing, and it feels as though it will explode any second. 

Working in Gaius’ bookshop meant that he was either behind a counter or stacking shelves, and most of the time the customers were out of view. He had been free to cross his legs, and he hadn’t needed to school his expression. He is grateful for that now, as he hadn’t used as much energy as he might have otherwise. It was also less embarrassing, and that is a significant relief. There is nothing Merlin hates more than someone realising how much he needs to go. 

Half an hour passes slowly. It’s now six o’clock. It’s now been ten hours since Merlin was locked up tight. He’s perched on the end of the couch, his legs twisted together like pretzels and his hands clutching at his jeans. He rocks back and forth, his stomach clenching with anticipation, and slight fear. He’s not scared of hurting himself. He knows his limits, and that is, after all, what his spare keys are for. He’s not scared that Arthur will be angry if he gives up either. Arthur would be angrier if he hurt himself by waiting too long. He’s scared that Arthur will take too long to get home and that he’ll _have_ to give up, because he really doesn’t want too.

He shifts again, moving to stand against the wall, doubled over at the waist, hopping from foot to foot. No movement helps, he is past that stage now. A small whine sneaks passed his lips, as wave after wave of need wash over him. He is just about to go fetch the keys when his phone vibrates from his pocket, startling him and jolting his bladder as he jumps. It’s from Arthur. He’ll be home in five minutes. 

Five minutes. That’s an extra forty minutes in total, and Merlin’s bladder is screaming, but he can wait five minutes. His body will be fine, and Arthur isn’t cruel enough to keep him waiting any longer. Well, not much, anyway. Merlin is just relieved that he won’t have to break the rules. He starts pacing, moving to just in front of the door. He loops his thumbs under his waistband and pulls it away from his bloated tummy, but he is so swollen that he can’t get any relief even from that. Merlin crosses and uncrosses his legs, his eyes glued to the clock, bobbing up and down, his feet tapping and his bottom lip between his teeth. He feels the skin break and the coppery tang of blood in his mouth. 

The door opens. Arthur looks like an angel, standing in the doorway, his face flushed and his breath coming in short pants, he must have run from the car. Arthur is in front of him in an instant, his arms coming around him and pulling his tight to his chest. Merlin squeaks, his bladder protesting to being squeezed. He writhes in Arthur’s arms and moans. 

“Hugs later, Arthur, I’m about to explode! O god just let me pee, let me pee!” But Arthur is laughing, and appears in no hurry as he wraps his arms tightly around Merlin’s waist, crushing the smaller man’s bladder into his own hard stomach. Merlin gasps, and tries to pull away, but he isn’t strong enough. Arthur grinds their hips together, and Merlin’s bladder screams. “Please! Please, I need to pee, I need to pee so bad, just let me pee, please, let me pee!” Arthur moves his hands so that they are gripping Merlin’s hips, his thumbs pressing lightly into the swollen bulge between them. 

“In a moment my love, let me enjoy this.” 

“You could have enjoyed it if you’d been home on time. I can’t wait another second, I haven’t pissed in over ten hours you clotpole!”

“Okay.”

Arthur presses his thumbs in sharply, causing Merlin to cry out in pain, before letting go and walking calmly into the bathroom. Merlin hops along behind him, dancing all the way, moaning and whimpering to himself, and mumbling, “need to pee, need to pee, need to pee,” over and over again as he goes. 

Arthur stops in front of the toilet and slowly draws out the keys that will allow Merlin to let go. He dangles them teasingly in front of Merlin, knowing that his lover will not break the rules just for relief five seconds earlier, not after waiting this long already. Merlin whines impatiently, biting down hard on his already bleeding lip, and tugging at his locked jeans. Arthur finally steps forward, and unlocks the small padlock over Merlin’s button, allowing the desperate man’s fingers to fly to undo his jeans and yank them down. 

He hasn’t even removed his shoes, and he is far too desperate to do so now, so his jeans sit in a pool around his ankles, his boxers somewhere around his knees. He moans again, and bounces on the spot. “Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up, I can’t wait, oh god I need to pee!” Arthur’s hands move slowly, and Merlin wonders if his bladder really will burst. He’s right at his limit now, and if Arthur doesn’t hurry, he may end up doing damage after all. “Arthur, it hurts.”

Thats all it takes, suddenly Arthur seems as keenly aware of the time passing as Merlin, and his hands are swift and unhesitating. The lock comes of, the cage slid off, and the plug - oh - the plug slides out, and Merlin’s piss follows closer than either of them thought possible. He’s not peeing in the toilet, and he couldn’t care less. In fact, Merlin would have fallen to the floor in relief had Arthur not been quick enough to catch him, his strong arms holding Merlin against his chest as the brunette sags into him. 

The stream seems to go on forever, and Arthur watches with wonder as his lover releases all his piss into a giant puddle on the floor. Finally the last few spurts are forced out, with a little help from Arthur’s massaging hands, and Merlin lets out an enormous sigh, his head falling back to land on Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur kisses him softly on the jaw, and just holds him, letting him have those precious moments of bliss, and waiting for his strength to come back. 

Merlin is utterly spent though, so Arthur carries him over to the shower, making Merlin hold onto him as he removes the soaked shoes and clothes, and holds him under the water until the acidic smell is gone, and Merlin is as clean as possible under the circumstances. He carries his lover to bed, and tucks him under the covers with a kiss and murmurs of unending love, before going and cleaning the puddle. 

Climbing into bed beside the the small frame of his love, he wraps him in his arms, and Merlin falls asleep held against Arthur’s strong chest. Later, when Merlin has his energy back, when neither of them have work in the morning, and when Arthur has all the time in the world to worship the body of his lover, the two will remember this. Merlin will remember the feeling of release, the way his every nerve seemed to be on fire, and the pleasant boneless way he always feels after. Arthur will remember how beautiful Merlin looked, squirming, begging, pleading to be allowed to pee. He will remember how Merlin flopped into his arms, and he will remember the overwhelming love he felt. 

Later, they will proclaim their love, and revel in each other, but for now, they will sleep. Comfortable and safe with each other's arms.


End file.
